


A Dead World

by Mystery_Name



Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anti-Hero Organization, Giving Up, One-Shot, Other, Sad, brainwashed governments, dark themes, heroes are defeated, mentions other heroes, my own personal AU one-shot, villains win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Name/pseuds/Mystery_Name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He lays on the cold ground, staring into darkness as his eyes close. Greeting darkness with darkness.</p><p>Maybe when he wakes up everything will be different. Like one super, ultra, mega nightmare.</p><p>Not all heroes win battles, the world sings in his ear, for defeat is inevitable.</p><p>(sad AU where the heroes are defeated by the villains with the help of my own invented (Anti-Hero Organization)) kind of angst. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dead World

“Surrender or the Anti-Hero Guard will be forced to take matters into their own hands.” The robotic drone drawled, it looming over the mass of fallen heroes like the Grim Reaper itself. A gun was situated in its hand, the glowing eyes of the helmet shone over them with a cold and subversive gleam.

Peter looked over at his colleagues, most were suffering with injuries; some more fatal than others. The battle with the Anti-Hero Organization (AHO) was not going well, they’ve all been fighting tooth and nail for over 72 hours and they still haven’t even made a dent in this war. The drones kept coming, they take down one and three show up in its place. Not only have the drones become increasingly difficult, but whoever controlled had recently hired a variety of villains to help in their ‘cause’.

Peter has seen lots of his villains fighting, there was Doctor Octopus, Electro, Sandman; bot not just them. There was Red Skull, Doctor Doom, Loki, and many others. So many have come to fight, and Peter was beginning to feel that this was a battle they weren’t going to win. He was already weighed down from the sheer exhaustion of non-stop fighting for days, not to mention the nasty wound in his back. He had got it while fighting a drone equipped with long, crisp swords, he hadn’t been fast-enough while fighting and had received a nasty cut that went from his shoulder down to his hip.

It and hurt for hours, but over time Peter had forced it into a small corner in his brain. He rarely felt the pain anymore; he fed off adrenaline and fear. It kept him going like a never-ending supply of energy. Only his ‘never-ending’ supply was running low. A few months ago everything had been fine, until the AHO had appeared (The Anti-Hero Organization). It had brainwashed and corrupted the governments, and nations of the world, convincing them of the uselessness of superheroes.

It was so unreal, the whole situation. Peter knew that most would agree to get Spider-Man off the streets, but once they started going for The Fantastic Four, Iron Man, even Captain America then Peter knew this wasn’t going to end well. Something was corrupting the people, and the AHO was 100% the cause.

But the heroes weren’t giving up without a fight. A fight that was going baldly.

Steve Rodgers costume had many rips, his shield shone on his arm, though it was scuffed and dirty. Tony Stark’s armor had been stripped away, all of it; destroyed with Avengers Tower, but that didn’t keep the genius down for long. He had crafted guns and weapons using any materials he could find, but his right arm was badly injured; so bad in fact Peter wouldn’t be surprised if it needed amputation. Even Wolverine was looking down, even with his amazing healing factor, he couldn’t keep going on adrenaline alone.

Mr. Fantastic, Captain Marvel, Dare Devil, Hawkeye, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Black Widow; all the heroes knew they couldn’t go on much longer. Peter was scared, not scared like fighting super-villain baddies. He was honestly scared like nothing he’s ever felt before. When fighting villains there was always the possibility of dying, but right now he felt that dying was inevitable, almost welcoming. Even thinking of MJ, Harry, even Aunt May was starting to lose its effect on him; he just wanted it all to end.

Behind the drones the villains had gathered, smirking with arms crossed and weapons lazily to their side. As if they’ve already won.

“There is no point in fighting.” The drone had continued. “While you all grow weak, we grow strong. Our numbers increase daily, your already outnumbered 6-1, and you all suffer injuries. Why inflict more pain on yourselves? Give up. The world has shown that there is no love for you anymore; why must you fight?”

“Because if we don’t fight, who will?” Captain America argues, although it’s half-hearted.

“Exactly.” The drone says, almost happily. He raises his gun and aims at Cap, who raises his shield instantly. But the shot, combined with Captain America’s already weak state, sent him flying backwards and hitting into a wall on the opposite end of the street of New York.

The streets had been abandoned hours before, giving the heroes minor relief.

Right as Cap had been shot at, Iron Man and the Human Torch had already rained down fire and blasts at the drone. But the drone was assisted by his fellow robots, and got out unharmed. Before more shots could be exchanged, Sue Storm created a force field using her last moments of strength). “Look around you;” the drone tells us, “We’ve captured so many of your friends and allies. Some even dead. Who else must you risk to keep of this silly charade?” Peter looked around him, drones and villains had surrounded the last remaining heroes (who were grouped together in one giant circle, protected by a force field created by Sue Storm). It was true, so many were gone, and undoubtedly more were to go.

A feeling of complete hopelessness settled in Peter’s stomach and spread throughout his body like a deadly virus, infecting both mind and body. He felt a sudden sap of energy, and he leaned on the wall next to him slightly. All his strength seeped from his shaky limbs and into the ground below, feeding the evil mass of monsters before him. When Peter searched for hope or determination, he found nothing.

All he consisted of now was a cold, empty shell of nothing.

And it seemed like he wasn’t the only one. Tony Stark had dropped his gun, and held his arm in pain falling to his knees, Hawkeye’s bow dipped down letting the notched arrow clank to the ground, and Johnny Storms fire flickered out like a dying candle.

The heroes all glanced at each other, sharing a look of despair. With a tired sigh Sue Storm dropped her hands to her side, and the fore field dissipated. The villains smirked, even chuckles; the drone hummed satisfied. “Fine,” Reed Richards mumbled, barely loud enough for them to hear. “You win.”

And with those last two words, Peter knows he’s done; their all done.

Peter doesn’t even notice when strong, metal claps are tightened on his wrists and he’s being led away by Doctor Octopus and the Green Goblin. “What? The great Spider-Man, silent? No snarky remarks or quips today?” Goblin laughs. Peter doesn’t answer.

He’s put in a containment pod, like all the other heroes. Their separated, so there’d be no teaming up or planning. Peter turns and watches as the door closes, the last image of the outside world he sees is the dead image of the destroyed buildings and streets, and his friends being led away in chains. Then it closes with a bang, as if sealing his fate to darkness.

Peter sits on the ground, legs crossed, head down. His whole body hurts, mostly his back though, and he fills his eyes starting to close. He’s just so tired, he wanted to sleep.

He lays on the cold ground, staring into darkness as his eyes close. Greeting darkness with darkness.

Maybe when he wakes up everything will be different. Like one super, ultra, mega nightmare.

 _Not all heroes win battles_ , the world sings in his ear, _for defeat is inevitable_.

Then his eyes close, and he sleeps; momentarily escaping his hell-turned world.


End file.
